


past and present: behind the scenes

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Rock & Rule (1983), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: final part of the apeshit, this is  a behind the scenes thing





	1. Chapter 1

Video 1:   
(paullie is in a building holding a camera)  
Paullie: hello, followers of the hellmoths!, we are now making the videoclip for the latest song"past and future" and we are recording it in a special place...New london!.  
(Paullie shows new london,its now a bit rusty)  
well, as you can see im recording in a building, marvin and sigurd let us to record here, as you can see the city is suffering some modifications, but, everything is ok, is my first time visiting here, so, stay tuned for more!.


	2. Chapter 2

Video 2:  
(Mok is now holding the camera, hes at the street with some of the crew)  
Mok: well, so we are in one of new london streets, so they'll record paullie walking, so heres paullie, say hello.  
(mok shows paullie)  
Paullie: hi, im preparing everything, first in this segment she will appear walking through the streets, so im going away to not annoy them.  
camera boy: ok paullie, 3,2,1.  
Action  
Mok:we gotta go.  
(Later)   
Camera boy: that cut was great!, well everyone now lets have a break.


	3. Chapter 3

Video 3:  
(Paullie is now at the rooftop with her band, cameraman charlie is recording it)  
Paullie:well we are at the rooftop, im wearing this overlord armor, and im gonna say hello to the ones that they are watching us,hello new london, are you ready for the heavy metal!  
People: yeah!.


	4. Chapter 4

Video 4:  
(Paullie is now holding the camera,shes at a restaurant)  
Paullie: hi everybody,we are at one of the chinese restaurants that had "the interdimensional giant squid", now this place is empty but im with my people,wearing my heavy metal black shirt and im with someone that i found..., yo fenwick!.  
Fenwick: bonjour.  
Paullie: and i dont know what the hell did you just say but its ok.  
Fenwick: its been a long time since you...  
Paullie: what?, me?, did i met you before?.  
Fenwick: nevermind about that, he misses you so much.  
Paullie: who?.  
Fenwick: nevermind.  
(Later,now paullie is with fenwick near the river)  
paullie:  
We are at the river idk its its name, with wick and mok as the camera and... look what we have here!, is that a robot? and why he has a human face?...  
(The camera shows robot-watson)  
fenwick: that robot is...  
paullie:pass me the,Crowbar  
fenwick: ok  
(5 hours later).  
Paullie: now this robot is now a bunch of metal, now,were do i hide the body.., lets see, the river!.  
(More later)  
Mok: we are at the studio we are almost finished the video and soon it will be released.  
Paullie: yeah!.


	5. Chapter 5

Video 5:  
Paullie: guys, the videoclip its almost done!, as you can see im wearing my sweater,today im with majora  
Majora: hi there.  
Paullie: so we are at one the labs with mok, fenwick,etc.  
we are just walking through the labs and oh look.  
Sigurd: hi everyone.  
majora: hows going with the deathclaws.  
Sigurd:everything is ok, marvin and i are trying to do  
Our best to bring the known enemies of fallout to this fandomia, follow me.  
(Later).  
Sigurd: this is where the scientist and i we are bringing the enemies.  
paullie: why do you have a portal from stargate?.  
Sigurd: ah, this is for the travelling through the fandoms.  
Paullie:ok.  
Sigurd: as you know, our proyect to transform a person into a deathclaw became a huge sucess,right fenwick.  
Fenwick:...  
sigurd: fenwick, we told about that.  
Paullie: are you ok?.  
Fenwick: its hard to say this.  
Paullie:tell me.  
fenwick: i betrayed him...  
Paullie: who..  
fenwick: james...  
Sigurd: well, enough of that...  
majora: sigurd look.  
Sigurd: what?  
(sigurd turned around, he saw the proyect).  
Paullie: jeesh, that thing looks like the manbearpig from south park!  
Fenwick: oh no.  
(It was at this moment, Sigurd knew he fucked up)  
(the mandeathclaw grabbed sigurd violently)  
Paullie: oh my god, that thing is gonna crash his spine just bane had done with batman in knightfall.  
Sigurd: I.. don’t think.soo  
(the mandeathclaw rips sigurd off)  
Sigurd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!  
Scientists: ahhhh  
Scientist 1: oh my god.  
Scientist: we have 2319, I repeat we have 2319! And a injured worker!.  
Majora: im outta here, see you guys!.  
(the being throw sigurd away, the camera show sigurd lying on the floor, without his other half of the waist, far away from him, there was his legs and waist, purple blood and organs were on the floor, paullie is shocked, remembering her ptsd memory when she discovered a deathclaw cave in the vr version of fallout 4)  
Sigurd: oh my…, why he do that.., why?, *pukes blood*, did is what I paid for this god´s complex…MARVIN!.  
(the camera move to see that marvin appeared with his smiley face)  
Paullie: holy shit marvin, you save us!.  
(marvin jumped to go to the mandeathclaw and started to fight)  
Paullie: this looks like the fight of thor vs hulk from the movie avengers.  
(marvin points out at something)  
Mok: what is he saying?  
Sigurd: he wants to say that theres another portal to bring you to dimensionalis..  
Paullie: yes, but why this mandeathclaw is looking at me if I knew him a long time ago, nevermind, lets run!.  
(the camera, paullie and fen, ran away as fast as possible, later they found another portal)  
Paullie: yeah we found the exit fenwick!,fenwick?  
(the camera shows fenwick´s getting killed by the mandeathclaw)  
Paullie: let´s get out of here.  
(as they entered to the portal, they were at dimensionalis)  
Mirrormaker: welcome to dimesionalis, what happened?  
Paullie: sigurd got ripped off by a manthing, do you have an ambulance.  
Mirrormaker: oh god, well I have to call one.  
Paullie: ok, now what?.


	6. Chapter 6

Now paullie is at the interdimensional squid using sigurd´s computer, sigurd is with her.  
Paullie: yo, did you saw the behind the scenes.  
Sigurd: yeah, after that did you saw that deathclaw again and you pressed that deathclaw alert in the ancient market and you saw him again in your 22nd century hangover.  
Paullie: that´s right!, did I saw that?, I don’t remember it, what happened to him now?  
Sigurd: well, now that fallout 76 has released he ended as a grinding monster for items.  
Paullie: and fen?  
Sigurd: his consciousness was transferred to a yesman.  
Paullie: ok, I have to go.  
Sigurd: see ya soon.  
Paullie: did they attached your legs.  
Sigurd: yes, but my system did its work.  
Paullie: bye.  
(at this moment, paullie walks away, she will narrate this, and listen to this song: baba o riley by the who: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dk_gYtoRH4I)  
Paullie: well, I knew that I fucked up a universe, why everyone wanted to ship me with that son of a bitch, they will never know that elves doesn’t like to date humans, gee, that huge smart ass of mortuary thinks that I have things in common, he was wrong.  
Not everyone wanted to ship me with that guy, everyone told me: why the napoleon of crime is with that idiot?.  
The thing is even I fucked up everything, I will fucked up everything again, that’s me, Paullie Strange mertens.  
Now, the falloutians are happy now thanks to marvin and not me.  
Because someone in the fandom will screw up everything.  
(paullie jumps, and this end up like in a 90s sitcom ending)  
All thanks to me when I went apeshit crazy.  
Story made by skeleton hype train  
All this content mentioned is from their respective owners.


End file.
